my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Wuwa
Profile Personal Summary Wuwa was born on Autumn of Day 16 and the fifth eldest son of seven brothers. Wuwa and his brothers came to Portia with their grandmother. Wuwa loves the ocean that he pursued a career as a sailor. Wuwa runs a passenger liner that transports people to different countries, having eventually taken the player to Portia from Barnarock. Physical Appearance - Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, and Siwa; and his younger brothers, Liuwa and Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hello! Nice to see you again. How are you settling in? Don't know if you got my name last time, I'm Wuwa. ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Have you ever had Holly Tea? It's supposed to be good for a healthy diet. I drink it often. * Call me strange, but I'm kinda like the Bitter Melon Mix. ;Ask about work *(You can meet people from all over the world.) ** Yeah, it's pretty fun to talk with them! *(Why did you become a boatman?) ** Well, staying docked will not take me anywhere, so I had to learn how to sail! hahaah! ;Casual talk * I've been to Duvos before, it's the most populated country in the known world! I like the quiet life of Portia better. * ;Compliment *(Thanks for taking me here.) ** Oh, no problem at all. I do the Barnarock trip once every three months. *(You must be an experienced sailor.) ** Got that right, been sailing for 10 years now. Still, wish I had a better boat, the one I have isn't suited to sail in rough seas. |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice *Being together with my brothers eating hotpot really made my day. But I need some water! Gift |q25= |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Meat and Bitter Food *Dislikes Fish and Sea Food |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia *''Wu'' in Chinese means "five", corresponding to the fact that he is the fifth oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Wuwa.jpg Wuwa's Boat concept.jpg|Concept art of Wuwa's boat Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors Category:Hulu Brothers